Cronicas de Sheeran
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que hay más allá de las murallas?, ¿Por qué los dragones nunca salen?, ¿Por que la tribu de los Sheeran actuan distinto a lo que cuentan? Esas y otras preguntas tenía ese chico, el cual se encontraba perdido junto a ellos... Viajar... Conocer... Explorar... Su vida ahora consistía en eso, lo predominante de esa naturaleza que eran ellos, tan imponentes en sus costumbre


**Crónicas de Sheeran.**

 **Prefacio. Tierras lejanas.**

¿Qué es lo que cuentan? Más haya lejano de las murallas de la capital, una pregunta tan importante para un joven con cabellos verdes como las hojas frescas de un árbol, sus ojos verdosos como si una fuerte luz de una gema preciosa se tratara, pecas como granos de arena de la playa y una sonrisa tan blanca como la espuma del mar. El nombre de ese chico aventurero era Izuku Midoriya, su padre era un explorador y su madre una costurera, estudiaba en una pequeña escuela de aquella capital.

Un reino tan grande, se extendía de norte a sur sobre un gran país con un gobernante peculiar pero ese no era el punto para él, su mirada cada mañana se posaba sobre las extensas murallas que apartaban a todos de lo que había más allá, los únicos que conocían ese privilegio eran los exploradores. Al salir su padre, aseguraba una nueva historia fantástica sobre distintas tierras y una que otra extraña especie que salían de los inmensos bosques.

Las personas le tenían miedo, todo lo que involucraba más allá de las murallas pero para Izuku era algo maravilloso, si fuera un explorador quería descubrir un sinfín de lugares, nuevas personas e incluso poder maravillarse completamente al subir a una de esas criaturas míticas de las cuales solo había leído en libros. Solo se habían visto un par en cuatrocientos años pero, él sabía que estaban en algún lugar lejano, en tierras aun no descubiertas que algún día se daría esa labor de descubrir.

—Midoriya, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Cada día te veo más concentrado en tus pensamientos tan… —la voz de su amigo fue lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos —Acaso, andas con ese mismo sueño de siempre, te he dicho que debes dejarlo

—Es que, Iida sigo pensando que más lejos de esas murallas y aún más lejos de las tierras descubiertas se pueden ver muchas maravillas —su amplia sonrisa verificaba sus pensamientos sobre aquello —, las historias que me cuenta mi papá de los viajes son tan fantásticas que me llegan a emocionar demasiado

—Pufff, Shouto no concuerda con eso —murmuro el contrario acomodándose los lentes —y es que digo nadie más lo hace más que tu

—Mis pensamientos son infantiles, ya lo sé y entendí perfectamente —su leve puchero fue un reproche por su parte ante lo injustificado que era con sus ideas —, solo que me encantaría descubrir más haya

—Pronto harán una selección, si quieres deberías entrar pero como nosotros estamos igual… te contamos los riesgos de esto y no creo que sea bueno para ti —le comento Iida mientras daba un suspiro y observaba por la ventana —, aquí en Cease estamos seguros, esas horribles bestias y los llamados Sheeran, esos viajeros peligrosos

Asintió de mala gana, la tribu de los Sheeran eran personas " _peligrosas_ " pero no lo creía, viajeros que iban de un lado a otro pero nunca los reinos llegaron a saber de ellos, no los habían visto solo una ocasión en una gran guerra donde el líder de esa tribu era rodeado por lobos grandes, no eran gigantes pero eran grandes como el tamaño de un carruaje. Esa mítica leyenda, tocaba sus sentidos; sin embargo contrarrestaban con los demás exploradores que iban a esa capital donde hablaban aterrados sobre que se habían encontrado con esa tribu.

Para el atardecer, regresaba a su casa a paso lento y observando de nuevo esa gran muralla, apretó sus manos sintiendo el tacto de los guantes que usaba, Izuku no quería esperar más años para poder explorar y no quería detenerse a ver como sus compañeros y amigos podían ir a esos increíbles viajes, su decisión era más que obvia. Siempre cerca de la madrugada salía para poder ver como escapar de aquellos grandes muros, pero algo lo detenía cuando veía hacia atrás y recordaba que vivió todo el tiempo en ese lugar.

Prometía volver todos los días a esas horas y se encontraba bajo esa noche estrellada, escuchando el silencio como único acompañante cualquier grillo que tocaba, apretó de nuevo sus manos y observo los guantes blancos, acomodo su chaleco color verde viendo su camisa blanca con esos pantalones negros. Dio un gran suspiro al ver su ropa, atrás iba su equipaje y entre sus manos tenía la misma cuerda con la que había intentado huir ese año. No pensó más de dos veces, dio varias vueltas con su mano ondeando la cuerda para sujetarla en la parte alta de la muralla, comenzó a subir por aquella pared hasta estar en la cima.

 _No había marcha atrás…_

Nada de arrepentimientos, si no lo hacía nunca viviría esa aventura que quería experimentar él solo, subió la cuerda y antes de bajar por esa muralla que ahora daba para el otro lado del lugar, su mirada recorrió en un instante de norte a sur, por el centro se extendía ese gran castillo de color azul que en esos momentos eran iluminados por la luz de la luna. Un último vistazo para que bajara, no volvería hasta poder ver todo el mundo exterior aunque se llevara años haciendo esa travesía, su piel se erizo de la emoción hasta que por fin camino por ese sendero que iba a algún lugar.

Peligros podía tener, enemigos e incluso que se encontrara con la tribu Sheeran y eso no le importaba, quería conocer ese extenso lugar. No paso más de una semana, cuando Izuku se encontraba pisando un pequeño pueblo de occidente, su nombre era Magnolia tan solo unos días a pie había logrado encontrar un grupo de personas que iban por el mismo lugar y lo llevaron con gusto para ese pueblo, se encontraba sentado en una posada por el lado de los comedores cuando escucho algo que le llamo la atención.

—Escuche que los Sheeran andaban cerca, su líder es el principal que se reconoce de cerca —susurro uno de los huéspedes —y es que su cabello rubio cenizo lo caracteriza

—Dicen que con su fuerza puede derrotar a miles de hombres —murmuro otro de ellos que parecía distorsionar aquello

—Yo escuche que tiene un dragón oculto en sus dominios, por eso nunca aparecen demasiado por el lado norte —fue ahora una de las meseras que les pasaba la comida que habían ordenado —y tienen una hechicera de su lado, ¡Magia! Saben lo que es eso, tan poderoso y delicado a la vez

— ¡Los Sheeran! ¡Están aquí! —el grito de una persona a las afueras alerto a todos los que estaban adentro

Su cuerpo tembló como gelatina, su mirada vio como todos corrían de un lado a otro tratando de ocultarse y ese sonido de las botas que pisaban fuerte la madera, trago duro al ver enfrente del lugar a dos personas un peli rojo que sonreía ampliamente acercándose a las mesas olfateando algo y atrás a unos pasos se encontraba un rubio cenizo que se quedaba quieto mirando al frente donde ambas miradas se conectaron fue en esos momentos cuando, sintió que era levantado como un costal de papas. No entendía porque se lo llevaban junto a otra persona que parecía aterrada, no logro comprender nada cuando iba siendo llevado en lo que parecían lobos con esos ojos rojos tan dominantes.

 _Fue cuando toda su aventura comenzó al lado de ellos…_

* * *

 ** _Bueno, no se por donde empezar..._**

 ** _Hola flanesitos mios, mucho gusto (?) o kzi XD la verdad no tenía planeado publicar este fic aqui pero bueno, aqui me tienen publicando Cronicas de Sheeran con 12 capitulos ya existentes en Wattpad, solo que pues aqui publicare igual el fic_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el prologo, aqui no me deja poner ni gifs o imagenes :'v que sad es la vida~~_**

 ** _Y pronto volvere con el primer capitulo_**

 ** _Mucho gusto~~_**

 ** _Bye, bye_**


End file.
